


dream

by ridlutgammis



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridlutgammis/pseuds/ridlutgammis
Summary: He’s only laying down for a moment before he notices the very uncomfortable strain in his pants. That’s when the dream comes back to him.Seth was dreaming about having sex, which in itself was not alarming, no, what was alarming was the fact that he was dreaming about having sex with Kate. The same Kate who was sleeping in the motel room next door. What the fuck?





	

Seth slides his hand languidly up Kate’s thigh, leaving a burning trail as he inches it higher and higher until he’s slipping beneath the bottom of her dress. His tongue is slow-moving and passionate as it fights hers for dominance. She moans into his mouth as his hand grazes lightly over her lace covered center and he takes it as a sign to keep going. Seth pushes the small piece of fabric separating his hand and her flesh to the side and uses his thumb to brush against the newly uncovered skin. When he feels her tense slightly he stills his hand and pulls his mouth from hers, keeping their foreheads together and his eyes closed. His mind is fuzzy, his lips are swollen and he’s out of breath as he tries to ignore the painful strain in his pants in favor of checking on Kate.

“This alright, princess?” He opens his eyes lazily and looks down to find her already staring at him. Her eyes lock onto his and she nods then brings her hand up to settle on the back of his neck. Her fingers run gently through the short hairs that rest there.

“Yes.” Her voice is strong and confident and it gives him all the confirmation he needs. Seth dives back in to catch her lips in a fiery kiss while he begins to move his hand again, teasing her clit and rubbing in circles while her moans are absorbed by his mouth.

Seth pulls away and starts placing kisses on Kate’s neck, then her collarbone and then on the uncovered part of her chest. She’s tugging slightly on the end of his shirt, trying to pull it upward and he removes his mouth from her body just long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor.

He kisses the parts of her that are exposed to him until he decides he needs much more. Seth finds the zipper on the side of her dress and pulls it down.

“I think it’s time we took this off, kid.” He says as he reaches to help her pull the strap down over her shoulder. She doesn’t speak, but instead sits up a bit and assists him in getting the white dress off of her by sliding it up over her head. Seth discards the article of clothing, throwing it somewhere in the room.

It’s when he leans back on his knees and begins working on his pants button and zipper that he catches sight of her in the dimly lit room. She’s left in nothing more than her matching white lace bra and panties and his hand halts on his zipper as he stares at her and takes in the scene before him.

Kate is leaning up on her elbows and staring at him with wide green eyes that hold a bit of innocence and a lot arousal. She’s biting her lip and staring him right in the eyes, her eye contact not faltering in the slightest. She looks angelic and devilish at the same time and he doesn’t understand how she can be so beautiful and ethereal. But she is.

He’s not sure how long he’s looking at her before he snaps out of it and resumes getting his pants off. She watches him. Her eyes trail from his face to his bare chest and then down to where his erection is bulging in boxers, which are now in sight as his pants are long gone.

Seth can feel his body humming in anticipation as he moves to hover over her again. Their eyes meet when he settles between her legs and he dips his head to kiss a trail to the parts of her skin that haven’t yet been blessed with his mouth and tongue.

He makes it to the top of her bra when she moans, deep and loud, while her hands move through his hair. He slips his hand underneath her back and finds the clasp, undoing it in one quick movement. The fabric loosens around her and he looks up at her to find her eyes as he pulls it away from her chest. Seth then brings special attention to her newly revealed skin. He places kisses on her breasts before he takes a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking while his thumb and forefinger pinch and roll the other. Kate is writhing with pleasure as he teases her chest. She whimpers when he pulls away and the sound shoots straight to his cock. He kisses a trail from her breasts to her stomach, past her navel and to the top of her underwear. He begins to slowly pull Kate’s panties down her milky white legs so he can take in every inch of her smooth, porcelain skin.

Once he sheds her final piece of clothing, he does the same for himself. Her eyes widen at as he frees himself from his boxers. She’s watching him with big green eyes as he moves up her body, planting kisses on her legs, stomach and in the valley between her breasts. She’s completely bare to him and he finds himself thinking that he’s in heaven as his eyes soak her in.

He moves himself to settle between her legs, their faces are close as he looks deep into her eyes and brings a hand up to lay on her cheek. He holds her gaze as his hand trails from her cheek to her neck and down to her collarbone, ghosting over the top of her breast as he moves it to the bare skin of her side where it rests.

“You are so beautiful.” His voice is low and deep as he speaks. Kate’s cheeks turn a bright shade of pink at his words and she breaks their eye contact. Seth leans in to press his forehead to hers and close his eyes.

“I mean it, Kate. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Her hand comes up to rest on his face, her thumb lightly stroking his cheek. She nuzzles her nose to his and hums appreciatively before she leans up to kiss him.

When their lips connect, it’s light and chaste until he swipes his tongue across her lip, begging for access to her mouth and she grants his request by opening her mouth to him. Their tongues meld together mingling with desire and anticipation. They stay like that for a little bit, breaking apart and whispering sweet nothings to each other, pressing soft kisses to each other’s skin that turn heated and desperate and wanting until they can’t take waiting any longer.

Seth brings his hand down to line himself up with her center and he rests his head to her as he pushes into her. He makes sure to be slow and careful as he enters her, watching her face for any hint of pain. He pushes in bit by bit until he’s completely buried inside her. It takes her a few moments to adjust to the new feeling of Seth inside of her, but soon enough she’s begging for him to move and he complies. He’s seeing stars the second time he thrusts in, going at such an excruciatingly slow pace that he thinks he might die.  

He continues at a slow pace as he allows her to get used to the movement. Then, they start to build up a rhythm. Kate writhes and arches beneath Seth as he moves inside of her. Her hands are clawing at his back and her legs are wrapped around his waist as he fucks her, hard. He kisses her neck and collarbone as she moans into his ear, the sounds music to his ears.

“Seth, please.” Her words falter at the end as she whimpers and digs her nails into his back harder. Seth moves above her to look down at her face that is now glistening with a layer of sweat. He slows his movements down to a steady pace, grinding into her.

“Please what, baby girl? Tell me what you need.” She throws her head back against the pillows and moans.

“I need you to move, Seth, faster.” He does as he’s asked and quickens his pace. He can hear the sound of them connecting fill the room and it only urges him to speed up.

“Tell me what else you need, Kate.” Her face is one of pure pleasure, and as much as Seth wants to watch her, he can’t help but let his eyes fall closed as he leans his forehead to hers.

“I need…you.” She kisses him hard, only pulling her lips away when she’s close. He can feel her tightening around him so he moves her hips to change their angle and brings his hand down to where they’re connected. It only takes a few more seconds before she’s coming undone.

“Seth!” Her moans and whimpers bring him to the edge and he’s so close to spilling his seed inside of her when-

Seth jolts up in his bed, startled out of sleep. His heart is pounding as he takes in his surroundings. The TV is on, playing an old western in the midst of a very loud shootout and he figures it’s the source of his interrupted sleep. He switches the TV off and notices a small green light illuminating from across the room. It’s the alarm clock reading 3:27 am. Seth takes a deep breath and lays down, settling on his back. He’s only laying down for a moment before he notices the very uncomfortable strain in his pants. That’s when the dream comes back to him.

Seth was dreaming about having sex, which in itself was not alarming, no, what was alarming was the fact that he was dreaming about having sex with Kate. The same Kate who was sleeping in the motel room next door.

What the _fuck_?

Seth stares at the ceiling as the details from his dream start to return to him. If he closes his eyes, he can almost see it, see her.

He can almost see her creamy white skin as he worships up and down her body.

He can almost hear her whimper his name as she comes with him inside of her.

He can almost feel her tightening around him and her nails clawing at his back.

Those small moments swim around in his mind until he’s actually in physical pain from his half hard boner that is currently growing as his thoughts pull him further underwater until he’s drowning completely.

His mind is clouded with Dream Kate and he should be trying to stop the thoughts from taking over, should be trying to forget the dream, but he can’t. He doesn’t want to.

There was _moaning_ and _kissing_ and _touching_ and _fucking_ and Seth can’t bring himself to push the dream out of his mind because… he liked it. He liked it _a lot_.

He thinks he feels guilty. He should, right? Kate is… well, Kate. She is the one person that he can’t have, the one person he doesn’t deserve. She is the epitome of everything good and pure in this world and Seth considers himself lucky to even be in her presence. He could never, he would never, base any of his actions toward her on lust. That is a line he will never cross. At least, in reality. Where he can actually control it.

Seth glances at the clock. 3:36 a.m. It’s been nine minutes and it feels like it’s been hours. He’s so uncomfortable that he thinks it may have been worth it to jizz in his pants instead of waking up with a half hard, now fully erect, member and no way to take care of it.

 _God dammit_ , he thinks.

He tells himself to go to sleep and he tries, but every single time he closes his eyes he sees her, hears her, feels her and tastes her. He tries to make his erection go away by thinking about anything but her and finds that it’s no use. There’s no escape from the filthy thoughts swirling around in his mind. He’s still hard and horny and he really only has one option. To take care of it himself.

Seth checks the clock again. 3:41 a.m.

He sighs as he moves his blankets off of himself and gets out of bed.

He tells himself he won’t think about her while he takes care of his problem. That he won’t think about her moans or the way she was screaming his name. But the second his hand touches his cock, he imagines it’s hers. And he hates himself for it.

Then he thinks, what’s the harm in imagining?

Because honestly, how can he not think about it? How can he forget the way she was begging him for her release? How can he forget the way she looked, the way she felt? How can he forget it, when it may be the only version of her that he’ll ever get?

He allows himself to pretend. He imagines himself buried deep inside Kate with her whimpering and moaning in his ear. He imagines her screaming his name. He imagines the way she feels and her touch and her voice and her smell and her taste. And in his mind? He’s in fuckin’ heaven.

Kate’s name falls from his lips as he comes undone in the bathroom.

It’s only a few moment after he’s cleaned himself up and is going back to bed that he hears a soft knock on the door that leads to the room Kate is sharing with Richie. Then he hears her voice, soft and laced with concern.

“Seth? Are you alright?” She sounds just like she always does. But, the last time he heard that sweet, soft voice it was begging him to fuck her harder. It causes his breath to hitch and he goes into a panic before he forces himself to pull it together, clear his throat and respond. It’s not like she knew he was imagining himself thrusting inside of her as he jerked off just moments ago.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Kate.”

The other side is quiet for a moment and Seth is half convinced that she’s gone back to bed when she speaks again. “Oh, okay…Well, goodnight.”

“Yeah, ‘night.”

He can hardly look her in the eye for almost a week after that night, but he can’t find it in himself to regret it. Especially considering that he’s done it again nearly every night since.


End file.
